Light In the Dark
by LeoEyes
Summary: Locked away and facing a likely execution one woodelf was sure she’d never see the wilds again. Until fate set her on a path that will determine the fate of Cyrodil. But with darkness and a curse clouding her heart can she hope to accomplish such a task?


Rain poured steadily in a chilling downpour; kicking up mist that drifted into a dark stoned tunnel. Water dripped down slim slickened walls and pooled into stagnant puddles. A figure sat near the exit, staring out an open metal gate into the world outside. She shivered slightly and pulled a dirty, torn cloak tighter around herself. Blinking water droplets from her eyelashes the woodelf stared at lake Rumare a mere few feet from the exit. The rain drops danced on the lake, ripples shimmering across the surface. A sight that normally would have pleased the woman and soothed her with the gentle sound of the rain that beckoned her to step into it and feel it tickle her face. Instead it only added to the gloomy effect and uncertainty of her predicament.

Ashana knew she should have been dancing, freed from her recent captivity in the Imperial Prison and released her from the stress of being caged and likely execution. But the method of release piled a whole new heap of trouble onto her shoulders and left her with a responsibility she wasn't certain she could complete. Sighing she dropped her head forward and stared at the object clasped in her gloved hand. Slowly her fingers opened to reveal the amulet. A massive fiery red ruby set in a gold clasp and chain glimmered at her. Frowning she narrowed amber brown eyes at it, "why did you leave this with _me_ and not one of your guards," she murmured at the stone as if it knew all the answers.

Sighing the woodelf shook her head remembering the face of the owner of the object she now held. The old man that was emperor smiled at her and spoke of knowing it was time and his fate written in the stars. For some unknown reason he had confidence in her. Gripping her hand around the amulet she snorted a feral growl in her throat remembering how he smiled at her as he shoved the amulet into her hands, insisting she take the precious piece of jewelry. It was an important object it that and the message he had given her was vital he had insisted. Then a moment later he was cut down by an assassin like he believed he would be.

"I'm stuck with it now. No way around it," she murmured to herself remembering the emperor's smile at her, "of all the strange situations…" she commented to herself as she stuffed the amulet back into her pocket.

With a grunt she rose to her feet and hoped down from the edge of the tunnel to the ground below. The rain immediately began to wash over her as she stalked over to the lake and peered into it. Ashana peered into the water and frowned in disgust at her state. The worn torn leather armor she had gathered in the tunnels was stained with filth and blood. The trip through the sewers had left a stink on her she wasn't sure rain would wash off. Bruised darkened the right side of her normally tanned face. Grim and dirt streaked her head and a suspicious red splattered her face. She shivered, not out of cold, at the sight of the blood on her and without a second thought she knelt down and hurriedly began to scrub the liquid off with lake water paying no mind to the current weather.

Only until she was sure the blood was off her face did she rise and look about listening to the stillness. Taking a breath she lifted her head and cupped hands around her mouth letting out a hauntingly similar howl like that of a wolfs. Letting it drift off she stood silently, waiting and straining to hear anything. Silence only greeted her and worry began to stir in her chest. Taking another breath she howled out to the fog again but again only silence greeted her and no familiar face presented itself through the mist. Her heart sank as she stood there. No greeting howl and no sign of her friend, one she had not seen since her capture.

Turning away she went to gather the few things she had taken from the tunnels. A worn wood bow, a few arrows, a rusty short sword and what little coin she had collected. Tucking the torn cloak about herself she began to make her way up the hill away from the vast lake. The fog clung thickly to the hill like a blanket but soon Ashana began to make out the grey stone walls of the Imperial City and in short time she made out the bridge that lead from the main city to the prison. Casting a quick glance at the bridge she moved away from it, instead deciding to enter the city from a different route having no desire for any of the prison guards to notice her and wonder what was going on.

Skirting around the main walls of the expansive city she made for the main entrance. The wooden gated appeared through the fog. Hesitating a moment she stared up at the gates feeling an uneasy twinge stir in her chest. Shaking it off she ducked her head slightly and headed for the gates, offering an aloof but polite nod to the guards. Inside the plaza was unusually quite, the rain having chased most inside. Shuffling through the slick streets she headed to the Elven Garden's District. Soon she stopped in front of a door, glancing at the worn sign that read "Luther Broad's Boarding House." It would do and was less expensive that the other inn's. Pushing the door she stepped from the cold rain to the warmth inside.

A man looked up from behind the bar counter as she stepped inside. He arched a brow, looking her up and down with a dubious look a moment before plastering on one of those smiles merchants often used, "Hello there lass, Welcome to Luther Broad's Boarding House. Can I get you anything?"

"A bed for the night and a bath," Ashana commented as she began to fish coins out of a pouch on her belt.

"Very good. That will be ten gold," the man replied reaching out a hand and looking at her expectantly then smiled as she dropped the coin into his hand, "the bed's right upstairs, I'll have the bath prepared here shortly."

Nodding she turned and headed up the stairs. One of the room's was unlocked and she pushed it open. A colorless bed and worn dresser graced the small room. Closing the door she trotted around the room feeling confined in the small space but at least it was worn and even if the bed was small it was comfortable enough. Letting out a sigh of relief she sat down and assured herself that tomorrow she would worry about what to do and prepare for her journey.

The next morning was much brighter as the sun made its way into the clear sky. Dew quickly evaporated from the gardens that dotted the city and the puddles in the streets slowly disappeared. Soon people began to crowd the streets, some out on errands others off to work and some calling out goods that they were selling from corner stalls.

Weaving through the crowds Ashana worked her way to the market district. The city was large and seemed packed full of people at this time of the morning. Though as uncomfortable she was with the thick crowds, at least they were helping her keep a low profile. After all who would give the dirty woodelf a second glance when the streets already had its share of beggars, so called adventurers and many other people from different walks of life. She kept her torn cloak tucked around herself and head down, like the lowest class was apt to do as she skirted past a pair of bored looking guards.

Asha let out a breath of relief as they paid her no mind and she was free to continue on her way. She hoped word had not gotten out about her escape from her imprisonment and the guards didn't know to keep an eye out for her. Hmming she wondered if that Blade, Baurus? Had told the guards that she was to be left be. But then if he had found out _why_ she was imprisoned he might have been reluctant to get her go.

"_Best at least get out of this overcrowded city," _she told herself.

Before her as she pasted another set of gates the market district opened up before her. Just as full of life as the previous district. People hurried about and children ran through the streets while some were reluctantly held onto by their parents. A few woman were buzzing about an open air stall full of fruits while other patrons headed into shops. The sight of the crowds cause a brief grimace to flicker about Ashana's face and she reluctantly stepped into the crowd. The feel of so many people about had always made her uncomfortable, but in recent times they went a step farther. Now they also made her instincts go on edge and she always felt nervous and on high alert.

Stepping out of the street she looked up at the signs that hung over the various shops trying to concentrate on what she would need, instead of the crowd, _"I should get basic things first…"_ she quickly decided.

Turning she headed for a shop with "Jensine's Good as New Merchandise" and headed inside. There she was greeted by a rather sour appearing woman and bought a leather pouch, some twine, and the pelt of a deer. It was a little dusty but would suit her purposes just fine. With a deep breath she stepped outside in the bright sunlight and moved to one of the stalls that dotted the streets. A rather portly Breton looked up and gave her a pleasant smile as he displayed his wares. Mostly simple foods like breads and cheeses.

Using some of the coin she had located from goblins in the sewers she bought a loaf of bread and some cheese. Murmuring a thank you to the vendor she tucked the food away and began to make her way through the crowds again heading for the exit out of the city.

Fortunately it did not take her long to find the exit and giving the gate guards a simple nod she stepped outside. Before her the road stretched out leading to a beautiful bride that spanned across lake Rumare. Past that she could see the hills, dotted with forests that lead up into distant mountains. The fresh air was a welcome relief to the almost overwhelming smell of people and less pleasant traces of filth. Breathing deeply of the fresh air she rid her nose of the scent of the city and began her trip down the road.

The bridge itself was a massive affair with great stone pillars and arches overhead and stonework tiles for a road. As she crossed it she passed several people, one looking like a traveling merchant of some sort with a plump pony, a single man that kept mostly to himself and two ladies in dresses that were chatting pleasantly with themselves. Each person she glanced carefully at from the corner of her eyes and scented the air unconsciously. They passed by with little event and Asha reached the other side without incident.

The West bridge dropped off onto a stone path that curved past a small fisherman's house and a pleasant looking Inn on the right then wound down the crest of a grassy hill. The road ran along to the north and brought her alongside a fort long ago abandoned and now decaying in the elements. Passing by the structure Asha looked it over, noting how nature was slowly reclaiming the structure with thick vines and flowers. Rounding around the fort the road connected with the Red road heading North and the Black road heading west. Pausing a moment Asha used the sun to orientate herself and headed to the Black road. Chorral was west and so this was the road she needed to start upon.

Standing still a moment she smiled upon seeing the Great forest looming ahead. It was something more familiar and calmed the wildness in her heart. Soon she could feel the crunch of leaves and more assured once she reached it edges. But still something was missing and she paused to look back at the city. Brown amber eyes trailed over the sight of the city, its towers glistening in the light. The waters of lake Rumare reflecting the few clouds the lazily passed overhead and twinkled in the midday sun. She let her eyes drift over its shores and to the grass hills surrounding it but no familiar creature greeted her eyes. The happiness at seeing the forest again was damped by the loneliness she felt and worry for her unseen friend.

"_Maybe she is gone… and returned to the wilds,"_ she murmured to herself, turning back to the road. It would be the logical thing for the wolf to do, without being able to locate her there was no reason for the animal to hang around. Perhaps she had even located a new pack and joined up with them. Ashana sighed and hoped that if she was gone that she had found a pack to join with.

Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of these thoughts and focus on the task ahead. She realized that traveling upon the roads could prove to be risky if the assassins that killed the Emperor realized she was in possession of the Amulet of Kings. If she left the road and traveled the forest the going would be slower, but that was her element and the assassins would be unlikely to be able to follow as swiftly and locate her.

With a slight nod to herself she headed off the road and plunged into the thick forest. Immediately the more open sense of the road was replaced but the looming canopy of the trees and closed in feeling of thick brush. The drone of insects buzzed in her ears and birds chirped happily overhead. The sensations of the wilderness awoken her more wild senses and soon Asha felt in her element again. Moving with light footsteps the woodelf darted along the forest floor moving at a swift but calm pace. It wouldn't do any good to go zooming through the wilderness and chose to move at a careful pace, keeping track of where she was and listening for sounds of trouble.

The scent of deer reached her nostrils and she breathed deeply. The traces of the animals peeking her interest and stirring a strange feeling in her chest. She felt an eagerness and hunger accompany the heightening of senses and soon the deer were within her sight. She crouched, studying them from downwind. They were beautiful animals with their tan hides and elegant long legs and would make for good prey.

Prey?... she shook her senses away from the deer and gritted her teeth, slightly worried by her recent state of mind. She fought with herself for a moment, knowing that her body craved the meat of the animals grazing quietly.

"Not now, no time for distractions," she told herself stubbornly and stood upright making herself visible to the animals.

Their heads lifted upright quickly as they spotted the movement with a snort the deer turned and darted through the underbrush and quickly disappeared. Asha paused and let out a soft breath rubbing one hand shakily over her face. Had she gone too far off course by the distraction? A quick look at the waning sun through the leave revealed that it was on its way to setting and time to settle in for the night. She sighed and began to look for a spot to set up camp, at least it was a welcome relief of distraction.

It was not long before she found a oak tree with a broken branch that curved down to the ground below. Moss and vines had grown along the log and up the tree. A quick push against the tree limb revealed it to be sturdy and kneeling down she noted the she could fit quite comfortable under it. Moss covered the base of the tree and sank into a small indentation under the branch.

After gather fallen leaves from the ground she shoved some under the log and brought out her deer pelt. Taking it she draped it over the branch. Taking some of the twine and her rusty short sword she cut four length from the twine. Using the sword she cut a small hole into the four corners of the pelt and tied to twine to it before tying the pelt too the ground in a makeshift tent. It would keep any rain off herself and make some semblance of shelter. After having prepared her shelter she plopped down and began to eat a little of the bread and cheese she had bought earlier that day. Turning her head she waited for the light to subside and the twin moons to rise.

The forest was plunged into darkness as the sun full set. The daylight birds having long stopped their chirping to be replaced by the rustles of night time creatures. The dark trees loomed overhead and leaves rustled in the slight breeze as Asha waited quietly, contemplating quietly. Slowly the forest lightening with a silvery light as the large moon Masser crept into the sky. It was quickly followed by its smaller silver twin and the air lit up the forest in a beautiful ethereal glow.

Lifting her head Asha peered through a break in the tree tops to stare at Masser. The moons were creeping closer to being full. The sight sent a shiver down the woodelf's spine. A soft gasp drifting through parted lips at the sheer beauty and fear the moon's possessed for her. She had lost track of time in her imprisonment.

She murmured softly, "Soon. Too Soon."


End file.
